


Funny Business

by jandm



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Relationship, Fluff, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, Morning Sex, Oneshot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smut and Fluff, established markjin, marknior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jandm/pseuds/jandm
Summary: Jinyoung has to go to work in the morning but Mark has other plans.





	

No sounds but the faint breaths of Mark and Jinyoung could be heard throughout the small studio apartment. It was completely and utterly peaceful. Suddenly, the alarm clock sprang to life screeching, disturbing the silence. Quick hands were hovering over trying to shush it, then it was off and the silence engulfed the apartment once more. Jinyoung slowly grabbed the covers and pulled them off of him. He quietly swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose to his feet. Just as he was about to move towards the bathroom he felt soft hands grab his arm. Jinyoung turned around and smiled at the boy laying there. Mark was wrapped in the blankets up to his nose so you could only see his gorgeous brown eyes. Jinyoung readjusted their hands so his fingers were intertwined with Mark's. 

"Good morning beautiful. Did I wake you?" Jinyoung stated with a smile. 

A faint "no" could be heard from Mark's mouth. Jinyoung's grin got wider as he stared at the boy lying before him. 

"Good" Jinyoung chuckled as he kissed mark's hand and took a couple more steps towards the bathroom when the hand in his hold got stronger. Suddenly he was pulled back over to the bed. 

"Mark, I have to go to work."  
Mark frowned and jutted out his lip as he put on the cutest sad face he could. 

"You are not making this any easier for me," Jinyoung chuckled. 

"That's the point." Mark grinned not letting go of Jinyoung's hand. 

"I'm going to take a shower. I will see you in a little bit. Get some more rest." With that, Jinyoung kissed Mark's nose and resumed walking away but the next thing he knew, he was being grabbed by both wrists and yanked onto the bed. 

"Hey mister when did you get so strong?" 

"Since you keep leaving this bed every morning."

"Well my love, someone has to pay the bills." Jinyoung rubbed Mark's soft brunette locks of hair as Mark played with Jinyoung's hands. They stayed silent for a couple minutes before Jinyoung again made a move to get out of the bed when Mark grabbed his arm. Jinyoung sighed. This was not going to be easy. 

"Come on Mark I gotta take a shower before work or I will be late." 

"Well what if I needed to shower too." Mark resumed playing with Jinyoung's fingers. 

"If I say yes will you promise me that there will be no funny business in the shower? I do need to get ready for work." 

"I promise." Mark stated trying to put on a serious face. Jinyoung just chuckled and pulled him out of the bed. 

\-------------

Jinyoung walked into the bathroom with Mark's hand clasped in his. Once the shower was turned on he stripped his clothes as Mark carefully watched him. 

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me or are you going to shower?" Jinyoung hopped in the shower and Mark sighed as he stripped and hopped in with him. 

The warm water ran down Jinyoung's back as he started running his hands through his hair. Mark shivered. 

"C'mere." Jinyoung opened his arms up and Mark came closer into Jinyoung's warm body. He nestled his head in the crook of Jinyoung's neck while Jinyoung helped him soap up his body, rubbing along his back with soft, warm hands. Mark sighed at the touch and started to close his eyelids that were seeming very heavy all of a sudden. 

"Maaaarrrk, I told you you should get some rest. Look you almost fell asleep in the shower." 

"I did not. I am just simply...enjoying my time." Mark still had his eyes shut when he heard Jinyoung chuckling. He would get him back for laughing at him later. 

"At least if you are going to continue standing here will you get my back?" 

Mark smirked and grabbed the soap. 

\-------------

Once they both had gotten clean, Jinyoung turned the water off and stepped out with Mark close behind him. Jinyoung grabbed two towels and handed one to Mark while he dried himself off with the other. Mark just dropped it to the floor. Jinyoung looked up and saw the look in Mark's eyes and knew what was going through his head. Mark took a step towards him. 

"Mark...no. I-I can't. I need to get to the office."  
Mark took another step towards him. 

"Mark. I'm serious. Stop right there or I will-"

"You'll what?" Mark interrupted taking another step closer. This time he was right in front of Jinyoung. He could feel his hot breath on his face.

"Um... I-I will-" At that second Mark pushed him up against the door to the bathroom and started kissing his lips roughly. 

"Mark," Jinyoung gasped as he finally had some air. "I said no funny business." Mark hushed him with another kiss. 

"Correction. You said no funny business in the shower. Technically we are not in the shower anymore." Mark went back to kissing him. This time he kissed his jaw and then lower down his neck to his collarbone where he sucked a particular spot of skin leaving a small mark. 

"Mark," Jinyoung whined as his eyes fluttered closed. Mark pulled all the way back and Jinyoung opened his eyes at the abscence of Mark's touch. 

"Jinyoungie i'll stop if you really want me to, but I really hope your answer is keep going." 

Jinyoung pondered the thought for a minute. He had been on time every single day and was never absent from work. Maybe it was time he lived a little. Plus the hard-on that was now growing in between his legs wasn't helping his judgement. 

"C'mere."

Mark smirked and rushed back to Jinyoung's embrace kissing Jinyoung's lips. They kissed until both of them were about to pass out if they didn't get a breath. Jinyoung put his forehead together with Mark's and gasped. 

"20 minutes. That's it." 

Mark nodded showing he understood and they resumed kissing while walking towards the bed. Mark pushed Jinyoung down on the bed with a surprised force that made Jinyoung moan with delight. He stripped Jinyoung of the towel that was around his waist and the younger boy shivered at the change of temperature but was quickly changed by a warm mouth that engulfed the tip of his cock. Jinyoung mewled with delight as Mark licked around the rim of it and pressed his tongue into the slit. He licked a long stripe from the base to the very tip. 

"M-Mark. 20 minutes. Stop teasing."

Mark smiled and hollowed out his cheeks as he went all the way down to the base. Jinyoung nearly choked. Mark continued to suck and twist his mouth just to get reactions from Jinyoung. He never released his eye contact on the man from above him. Jinyoung grabbed a fistful of Mark's soft brunette locks and started playing with it as mark bobbed his head up and down. Mark was starting to get blisters on his lips but he didn't care. 

"M-mark. I'm close." 

Once Mark heard that, he released Jinyoung's dick from his mouth with a loud pop. Jinyoung groaned at the loss of touch as Mark snaked his way up Jinyoung's body till he met faces with him. They shared a passionate kiss where Jinyoung bit on Mark's already bruised lower lip. Mark broke away and flipped Jinyoung over so he was laying on his stomach. 

He reached over to the nightstand drawer and grabbed a small bottle of lube. The familiar click of the cap opening made Jinyoung shudder. He could hear the noise of Mark smearing it onto his fingers. He felt a finger circling his entrance before it slipped in to him. Mark slowly pushed his finger all the way up to the knuckle as Jinyoung squirmed.  
Mark slowly inserted a second finger and scissored them back and forth inside of Jinyoung. He wanted to take his time preparing Jinyoung but it seemed Jinyoung had other plans. He bucked his hips into Mark's fingers and nearly came when Mark inserted a third finger. Mark deemed him ready. He quickly pulled his fingers out and lubed up his length before putting it straight into Jinyoung's hole. Jinyoung winced at the size difference. Once Mark was fully in he stopped and patiently waited until Jinyoung ordered him to move. He set a painfully slow pace only speeding up after Jinyoung begged. Mark held Jinyoung's hips in place as he slammed into them. Mark's thrusts started to become unsteady and he knew he was close. Mark snaked his hand around Jinyoung's waist and pulled him closer to him as he jerked Jinyoung with the beat of his thrusts. That was all Jinyoung needed as he was put over the edge, eyes forced shut, as he came all over the bed and Mark's hand. Mark was brought to his climax a few seconds later, seeing Jinyoung like that put him over the edge as he came inside Jinyoung. They both collapsed onto the bed, mark on top of Jinyoung not wanting to pull out just yet. Mark lazily kissed Jinyoung's neck as they recovered from their highs. Mark pulled out after some time and got up to get a rag to clean up their mess. 

"You go get cleaned up for work and I will clean up your little mess here." 

Jinyoung groaned but still got up. He knew he would still have to go but it was a relief knowing that Mark was ok with it now. Maybe he would have to do this more often.  
Jinyoung arrived to work 45 minutes late with a slight limp from his wild morning. Everyone came up to him asking if he was ok and what happened. He said he had a little fall this morning but he was ok now. Jinyoung chuckled to himself. It was funny how gullible people actually were. It was decided. He would definitely do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thanks for reading my very first fic. Since this is my first fic i am still working out some issues and trying to write smut. let me know in the comments any suggestions or comments you have on how to improve or your favorite parts. any kudos would be great. thanks so much!


End file.
